Más allá de los sueños
by Rouge L'eto
Summary: Él no era un loco, tampoco un soñador, ni mucho menos un mentiroso. Él la veía en aquella habitación, aunque su cuerpo no se encontrara en ese lugar. Aunque ella permaneciera lejos de la realidad, él la veía ahí. [Short-fic, LuNa]
1. El comienzo del final: Prólogo

Él no era un loco, tampoco un soñador, ni mucho menos un mentiroso. Luffy la veía en otra vida, una vida en la que sólo existían ellos dos, una vida cuyo significado nadie comprendía, ya que según las demás voces, ella se mantenía en ese estado como hacía varias semanas, sin dar ningún signo de vida.

Totalmente frágil y vulnerable a las constantes situaciones que se daban en ese reducido espacio conocido como enfermería, a la vez que luchaba por su vida en una dura y cruel batalla contra la muerte, Nami permanecía sin abrir sus ojos desde hace un par de semanas -la cuenta de ello se había perdido-, su corazón permanecía latente gracias a los fríos aparatos que el doctor había conectado a su débil organismo. Tan dañado se encontraba su sistema locomotor que ni su cerebro era capaz de mandar las señales necesarias a su corazón para que éste bombeara la cantidad de sangre correcta a su cuerpo. Sus sentidos carecían de vida alguna y, parecía que en el interior de aquella habitación, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie durante el día, a pesar de que sus compañeros se turnaban las horas del sol para cuidar de su lamentable dependencia.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, _o quería saber,_ era que durante su sueño, Nami se colaba a ese oscuro dormitorio, en donde su capitán se encontraba cuidándola. Si no fuese por el molesto sonido de aquellas máquinas detestables que marcaban el ritmo de sus latidos, el silencio hubiese inundado hasta la última célula de sus cuerpos: uno, prácticamente sin vida y el otro, prácticamente sin alma.

Cada noche era lo mismo, el moreno esperaba con ansias a que el sol se poniera, marcando así el inicio de una noche llena de sueños, _o realidades,_ en donde su "mejor amiga" volvía a sonreír, donde de nuevo volvía a la vida y le devolvía la vida a él, haciéndole recordar cada momento de esa noche, aunque fuera, durante el trayecto del día. Eso era lo único que lo mantenía con fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra sus enemigos cuando fuera necesario y, peor aún, no caer en el mismo estado deplorable en el que ella se encontraba.

Aunque a veces el destino es caprichoso.

El único consuelo que tenía el de cabellos azabaches, era que su querida nakama no estaba muerta y que, en cualquier momento, pudiera albergar de nuevo el lugar que le correspondía en la vida real, llenando de nuevo la realidad con ese característico espíritu ambicioso y autoritario, propio de ella. Así como su ardiente deseo por ver de nuevo aquellos orbes marrones que tanto le gustaban y los rosados labios de la mujer que vivía en sus sueños; deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser volver a mirarla y decirle lo que su corazón había callado durante un extenso lapso de tiempo: la quería. La quería de una manera distinta a la que quería a sus demás amigos, y, aunque no tuviera ninguna experiencia ni conocimiento respecto a ese tema, sabía perfectamente que quería verla cumplir su sueño, así como también que ella lo viese cumplir el suyo… Quería verla viva en la realidad.

No sólo en sus sueños.


	2. El coma del insomnio: Si tuviera corazón

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. La historia pertenece a su respectiva autora, todo sin fines de lucro.

II

El coma del insomnio: Si tuviera corazón

Han pasado ya un par de días desde que te vi por última vez. Tan alegre y llena de amor hacia el amplio mar, siempre llenando a la tripulación de alegría y _golpes_ que, de una u otra forma, nos hacían sentir bien. A mí, inclusive me hacían sentir _vivo._ Aunque yo ya estuviera más muerto que tus ojos.

Me he llegado a preguntar cómo es que llegamos a esta situación tan desesperante. Porque, todos y cada uno de nosotros vela por ti con la angustia carmomiendo nuestros sentidos, especialmente _él._ Me he sorprendido tanto del cambio tan estrepitoso que ha sufrido cada una de las personas que conforman a una de las tripulaciones piratas más fuertes de la Nueva Era. La autoestima de este barco ha caído más profundo que la isla _Gyojin,_ cuando estaba más alta que la famosa _Skypiea ,_ de la que tanto hablaban.

Las constantes peleas entre Zoro-san y Sanji-san desaparecieron junto a tu voz ronca y con aire desquiciado; Chopper-san se ha adentrado más en sus estudios de medicina abstracto al mundo exterior, sus libros se han convertido en su refugio y consolador a la frustración de no poder hacer nada por su nakama, siendo el médico -y según sus palabras- el único responsable de que te encuentres en ese estado; Usopp-san se ha obsesionado últimamente con tu peculiar arma. Él dice que no puede quedarse sentado mientras tú luchas día a día contra el enemigo más fuerte, así que, lo mejor que puede hacer es mejorar tu arma para que cuando vuelvas con nosotros, te lleves una magnífica sorpresa y no lo golpees por no haber hecho nada durante este tiempo. Aunque pase días enteros cuidando de tu bienestar, con una sonrisa para darte fuerzas,él consume más de las que posee con el mero objeto de verte de nuevo. Podría decir que extraña tus _cariñosos_ golpes de "hermana mayor"; Franky-san repara una y otra vez el waver, siempre quedando inconforme a los excelentes arreglos que el objeto recibe. Desde que tu alma nos dejó, él se ha vuelto bastante pesimista en cuanto a sus _obras,_ la cola ya no es necesaria para recargar su interior. Ahora se suministra café, algo que le permite estar despierto en los días que se para por aquí y hace su ronda de vigilancia en esta habitación. En pocas palabras: El _súper_ cyborg se fue contigo.

Sonará irónico, pero, ellos son los que se han mantenido más fuertes ante ésta situación. No querrías saber después el deplorable estado de Robin-san. Ella, aunque mantenga su cordura _casi_ igual que siempre y, su postura inquebrantable, sé -al igual que todos- que sólo es una careta que muestra al resto su fuerza de voluntad, una voluntad que le aterra perder en cualquier momento, porque por más que nos muestre una máscara de fe y esperanza neutra, en el fondo aborrece la sola idea de verte en aquella posición. Para ella siempre has sido la hermana que nunca tuvo y, dormir sola _de nuevo_ no debe ser nada agradable. Mejor dicho, no es nada agradable. La he escuchado llorar en cuando se encuentra sola, habla entre sueños de ti -lo sé porque me quedo a cuidarla con una de mis melodías durante la noche- e incluso, he visto sus manos temblar en respuesta al escuchar tu nombre. ¿Quién lo diría? Nico Robin, dominada por el miedo de perder -de nuevo- a alguien importante en su vida.

En otro tiempo hubiera sonado descabellada la idea de imaginar a Sanji-san como un pudoroso hombre ajeno a las mujeres. Esa idea sería descartada a menos que éste fuese un mundo paralelo, pero, lamentablemente no es así. Ese hombre se ha vuelto lo contrario al cocinero pervertido y caballeroso que nos alimentaba y deleitaba nuestros paladares con las más exquisitas delicias culinarias. Podría asegurarte que este sujeto es la copia más falsa de nuestro cocinero. La barba le ha crecido notoriamente, ni siquiera hace un casto trabajo por mantenerse _presentable_ ante las damas; aquel vicio cancerígeno se le ha olvidado desde aquel día y, por consecuente, su ansiedad aumentó considerablemente. Por si fuera poco, se le ha desarrollado una fobia que nadie hubiese imaginado: las mujeres. Robin-san no puede acercarse a él sin que un ataque de nervios consuma su raciocinio, él cree que posee alguna especie de maldición que hace que las mujeres terminen mal si se acercan a su cuerpo. Es por eso que, desde que te pasó esto, no se acerca ni dos metros a esta habitación, pero desea, desde el fondo de su corazón que su _maldición_ acabe de una vez por todas.

Si esperabas que eso fuera demasiado, aún no has visto a un Zoro-san con el autoestima vagando en el fondo del mar. El "cazador de piratas" conocido por su temeraria apariencia y su carente piedad hacia las personas ha pasado todos estos días _rezando_ por tu salud. Aquel hombre que decía no ser creyente, aquel que jamás en su vida había rezado y mucho menos por una persona, ahora se desmorona todos los días al pie de esta cama, únicamente para pedir por ti. Aunque se mantenga neutro en presencia de todos, cuando está solo -o contigo- muestra su lado más débil. No llora -dice que llorar no solucionará ni mejorará nada- pero se mantiene en silencio esperando alguna reacción que lo mantenga alerta. Su vicio hacia el alcohol ha aumentado desmedidamente, por lo tanto, sus dolores de cabeza se han vuelto constantes y su insomnio más notorio. Entrena con desmesura porque se siente _inútil_ cada vez que piensa en ti y en lo que pasó. Si no hubiera pasado _eso..._ Porque, a fin de cuentas, él culpa de todo al enemigo, por más obvia que sea la situación y, no permitiría que volviera a suceder con ningún otro de sus nakamas, pues según sus palabras, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar a los enemigos poderosos. Su peso ha bajado considerablemente, Chopper-san le ha dicho que por su salud no deje de alimentarse, pero, como todo hombre orgulloso, no ve relación entre el alimento y la salud. Se ha llegado a marear incontables veces debido a su deshidratación y tanto como las ojeras que marcan su falta de sueño como sus pómulos cada vez más hondos, delimitan que ese no es el Zoro-san que vivía con nosotros.

Realmente me ha quedado claro como la falta de un integrante puede ocasionar el caos en un barco, porque es tan importante como el resto de la tripulación y, tan amado como una pieza clave en un rompecabezas familiar. Si no haces algo por detener esta situación, sinceramente no sé que será de todos nosotros.

Yo estoy dispuesto a darte mi corazón, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo para que regreses con nosotros. Si tan sólo tuviera un corazón, un cerebro y un cuerpo, ya sabes, yo solamente soy un esqueleto andante... Cuanto daría por ver de nuevo esos ojos llenos de ira cuando Luffy-san y los demás hacen alguna travesura, por ver los golpes volando hacia mi cráneo cuando te pido amablemente que me muestrea tus bragas. Cuanto daría por ver a mi tripulación tan _viva_ como antes.

Sin duda, el que más me preocupa es nuestro capitán. Si tan sólo pudieras ver como se encuentra, te caerías de espalda...

* * *

Desde aquel mascarón en forma de león, se mostraba una figura con un peculiar sombrero de paja, sumido en sus pensamientos observando un extinto sol esconderse tras el horizonte, dando comienzo a una larga noche de insomnio entre los tripulantes del Thousand Sunny -en especial en el capitán-. Cuando por fin el sol se ocultó completamente entre el mar, de un salto se colocó de pie en la cubierta y, observando a Brook salir de tan concurrido cuarto, esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Con pasos lentos tomó dirección a la enfermería y cuando llegó a ésta, se detuvo frente a la puerta, observándola detenidamente. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio cuando el de cabellos azabaches por fin se movió.

—Es mi turno, Nami —murmuró mientras giraba su mano en torno a la perilla de la puerta —¿Por qué razón me regañarás hoy?


	3. Situación dificultosa: Frágil, pequeña

**N/A:** Narración en primera y tercera persona.

III

Situación dificultosa: Frágil, pequeña.

Hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde aquel día. Dos semanas en las que la angustia y el miedo han dominado por completo a los tripulantes de este barco, 14 días en los que ambos nos mantenemos en la misma postura: Tú, ajena a la situación actual fuera de esta habitación, y yo, cuidando de ti como un fiel guardaespaldas. En otro momento me hubiera negado rotundamente a hacer esto, pero, ahora me encuentro aquí, contigo, charlando de algo de lo que, seguramente, ya te habrán contado los demás.

Si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que cada uno de tus nakama te extrañamos. Si te dieras cuenta de cuánto echamos de menos tu radiante sonrisa, tu apasionante voz que, aún resuena en nuestros tímpanos como si estuviese presente en cada rincón del mar; si pudieras observar con tus propios ojos el ambiente en este lugar, simplemente volverías a caer en el estado en el que te encuentras. Todos Velamos por ti durante el día, ya que, por la noche se nos tiene prohibido entrar aquí. Sin embargo, eso no nos garantiza tener un sueño profundo, pues, el insomnio se ha pegado a nuestros cuerpos como si de sanguijuelas se tratase. No te imaginas la inmensa preocupación que sentimos, la angustia que siente _él._

No cabe duda que, la vida nos sorprende en el momento que menos lo esperamos. No obstante, esta vez no sólo a nosotros nos ha sorprendido, sino a los piratas que se enteraron de alguna u otra manera, porque... ¿Quién diría que caerías ante la situación más ridícula? Nami, la gata ladrona, la mujer que ha derrotado a enemigos sumamente peligrosos y, burlado a piratas de alto calibre, ha sucumbido ante una situación que resulta bastante embarazosa. Por más que _ellos_ traten de darle la vuelta al asunto culpando al enemigo, resulta imposible darles la razón, ya que, no existe ninguna relación entre lo que ocurrió contigo y lo que ocurrió con el enemigo. Aún así, sabes tanto como yo sobre la terquedad de nuestra tripulación.

Al igual que los demás, me aterra la posibilidad de que algo peor sucediera. Nuestro _súper_ doctor ha hecho un gran trabajo al mantenerte con vida, pero, también nos ha dado un diagnóstico certero y desalentador. Al principio nos negábamos a aceptar lo que ese reno nos decía, pero también sabemos que es un excelente doctor y, difícilmente se equivocaría -y mucho menos con un nakama-. Hasta hoy sólo dos de nosotros lo hemos asimilado, los demás aún creen que cualquier cosa podría suceder. Luffy, incluso, siempre dice que un milagro ocurrirá, con la excusa de que todas las noches te ve despierta. Si bien, me encantaría que toda su hipótesis resultara ser cierta, más sin embargo, la realidad me hace clavar los pies sobre la tierra.

Mi cuerpo se tensa ante esas palabras. Desde que me uní a esta tripulación creí que estaría con todos ustedes, por lo menos hasta que hayamos cumplido nuestros sueños, pero me resulta imposible siquiera ver cumplir el sueño de nuestro capitán. Verte en ese estado me llena de sentimientos que no puedo descifrar, mirarte a merced del destino hace que me sienta impotente. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti lo hubiera hecho desde el primer día. Me acerco lentamente a una de tus inertes manos y la tomo entre las mías. Tu piel sigue siendo fría y el contacto carente de vida, pero aún así, para mí lo es todo y, aunque mis manos no sean precisamente cálidas, intentan transferirse todo el calor posible.

Recuerdo aún las expresiones en el rostro de cada uno de nosotros. Yo, lloré como nunca al enterarme de tu condición y los demás, ni hablar. Podría asegurarte que hasta en Brook pude notar un shock tremendo calcado en sus huesos; es por eso que desde ese día me dispuse a reparar el _waver_ que tanto te gustaba montar. Como un loco pasé días enteros haciendo y deshaciendo cosas que me parecían buenas y, a la vez malas, con suministros de café para no perder ni un sólo minuto de vista el objeto, que se había vuelto una obsesión para mí. Ahora, que he asimilado la noticia y me he preparado para lo esperado, he decidido hacerle a ese pequeño transporte el mayor arreglo de todos con el fin de demostrarte lo mucho que te he llegado a querer.

Se avecina una tormenta y debo quedarme aquí a cuidar de ti. Estoy seguro que tú la hubieras divisado mucho antes de que te lo cuestionáramos, no por nada eres la mejor navegante que había conocido, eso Luffy te lo ha dicho incontables veces, seguramente. Así como seguramente después de que pase, vendrá como loco para saber como te encuentras y preguntarme a mí si cuidé bien de ti. Es por eso que por ningún motivo hay que hacer enfurecer al capitán desobedeciéndolo. Descuida, estás en las mejores manos.

 _Pequeña._

...

* * *

La tormenta había cesado, lo que antes era un tifón, se había convertido en una fina llovizna que anunciaba el fin de otro día en el que todo era igual. A excepción del angustiado capitán.

—¡Franky! —con voz acelerada comenzó el interrogatorio. —¿Cómo está ella? No le pasó nada, ¿cierto? Si le pasó algo te juro que te patearé... —se vio interrumpido por un estresado cyborg.

—Descuida, mugiwara —habló Franky. —Si le hubiera pasado algo, tú serías el primero en enterarte. Ahora ve hacia ese cuarto y cuida de la pequeña, que tu turno ha comenzado.

Luffy se dirigió a la enfermería y entró con _delicadeza._ Nunca le había gustado el olor a medicamentos que desprendía esa habitación, pero, después de dos semanas de dormir en ese lugar, el olor pasó a un segundo plano. Lo primordial para él en todo momento era la salud de su navegante, así que no debía de importarle lo que esa _gran_ habitación significara. Con pasos lentos, y sin despegar los ojos de la pelinaranja ni un solo instante, se dirigió a la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama -antes ocupada por el cyborg- y se dispuso a contemplarla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió y no tenía la intención de averiguarlo, lo único que le podía llamar la atención en ese momento era el despertar de la _Bella Durmiente_ y su melódica voz. El chico había dejado claro que no debían ser molestados durante la noche, y si lo hacían, no querían saber de un furioso capitán pirata. El único que podía hacerlo era Chopper, ya que él era el doctor, y por lo tanto, el responsable de su tratamiento.

—Parece que hoy no tienes la intención de visitarme —susurró mientras con su pulgar apartaba un mechón de cabello sobre la frente de la navegante. —He esperado durante el día para poder ver ahora tus ojos de nuevo, Nami.

El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse del moreno, sus párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados y su cuerpo dejaba de responder a las caricias que una mano suave y tibia le regalaba... Un momento... ¿Una mano? Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que de nuevo, ella lo había vencido, la misma circunstancia se volvía a repetir -como cada noche- y no podía hacer nada a partir de ese momento. Fijó su vista en el sonriente rostro de la joven que reposaba a su lado y acarició su mano en señal de su alegría, no podía explicar con palabras la felicidad que en ese momento le inundaba hasta el alma.

—Creí que hoy no despertarías.

—Jamás dejaría esperando a mi capitán.

Terminada la frase por parte de la mujer, Luffy se abalanzó hacia sus brazos en acto de un abrazo. Durante el día se mantenía lo más alejado posible de ese cuarto, pero, durante la noche era el único que podía pisarlo y evitar que alguien se acercara a no más de dos metros de ahí. Sí, tal vez era un loco en ese y muchos sentidos, pero con las palabras que brindó el doctor del barco no podía hacer más que mantenerse al margen de la situación y cuidar de ella... ¿A quién engañaba? Les había dicho a todos en una ocasión que la había visto despierta, y aún mejor, hablándole. Si bien, al principio sus nakama se hicieron una _minúscula_ ilusión, después rechazaron la idea de que ocurriría el tan esperado "milagro".

Luffy sabía mejor que nadie las circunstancias de permanecer en coma, el reno lo explicó con paciencia y profesionalismo en sus palabras a tal punto de que el capitán comprendiera. Aún así, no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Nami, quizá nunca despertaría, pues, como había mencionado Chopper, ella podía permanecer dormida días, meses o incluso, años, en el mejor de los casos. O quizá nunca despertase, siendo el peor caso. Si bien, el doctor tenia que hacerle estudios para determinar el diagnóstico correcto, sabía perfectamente que la navegante se encontraba en coma.

A excepción de dos _personas,_ él no quería entender nada de lo que ya era obvio y, que el doctor se estaba demorando en hacerlo oficial. Los últimos estudios habían sido evaluados por el mismo y confirmó sus sospechas, unas que nadie quería escuchar debido a la esperanza que aún existía dentro de ellos. El chico con sombrero de paja no quería culpar a su nakama por eso, sabía que se encontraba en la misma situación que los demás: impotente y lleno de rabia hacia sí mismo al ver cada vez más lejana la posibilidad de verla con vida de nuevo.

—Has estado bastante callado hoy. ¿Ya te enterarse? —la sonrisa de Nami fue reemplazada por una expresión pesarosa.

—¿De qué tenía que enterarme? —frunció el ceño levantándose de la cama.

—Supe que hubo una fuerte tormenta —cambió de tema. —¿La han pasado bien? —Su sonrisa volvía a adornar su rostro.

—Nos hiciste falta. Robín es un desastre en esto —una risa se escapó de sus labios recordando el momento. —Tendrás que hacer mucho cuando despiertes. —notó un ligero arrugo en su entrecejo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Luffy no comprendía porqué ella se quedaba callada y con una expresión meditativa... ¿Sería la razón mencionar que tenía trabajo por hacer? Por un momento se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero al verla de nuevo esbozar una cálida sonrisa, supuso que no había ningún problema, entonces le sonrió con su blanca dentadura en respuesta a dicha acción.

—¿Sabes, Nami? Yo te...

—¿Cómo está Sanji-kun? —interrumpió ella. —Quisiera que me visitara algún día.

—Él se encuentra como todos nosotros. Se siente culpable, al igual que Zoro y Chopper. —explicó confundido. Ella se estaba comportando de manera extraña.

—Me encantaría poder explicarles que nada de esto es su culpa. No deberían preocuparse por mí, yo estoy bien.

Y era cierto, ninguno era culpable de lo que había sucedido. Pero su terquedad podía más que cualquier explicación por parte del capitán, ya que, él les había mandado el mensaje de Nami en varias ocasiones, pero éstos sólo se limitaban a contrariarlo, excusando que el cuerpo de la joven se encontraba inerte, y por consecuente, era ridículo creer que les mandaría un mensaje de compasión a ellos.

Las horas pasaron como si de minutos se tratase, cada noche era lo mismo. Pláticas entre dos nakamas que no tenían fin. Entre risas y bromas, la madrugada dio fin con los primeros rayos del sol proyectándose entre los rincones del lugar, y, antes de partir, Luffy observó una vez más el rostro _vivo_ de la pelinaranja.

—Nami, te...

—Nos vemos esta noche, Luffy.

* * *

¡Hola! Me presento oficialmente ante ustedes. Soy Alhy y esta es la primera (de varias) historia que escribo. Aún no entiendo muy bien la onda de esta página ni nada acerca de reviews y esas cosas. Si alguien me explicara ese asunto lo agradecería mucho, mucho.

La verdad no sé si alguien lea esto, pero debo decir que mi objetivo es siempre terminar con lo que empiezo. Así que aquí me verán seguido. *w*

Gracias por leer. *-*


	4. Hermana menor: A la luz

**Advertencia:** Uso de palabras antisonantes.

IV

Hermana menor: A la luz.

¡Mierda! Esta es la cuarta vez que lo intento. Mis manos, simplemente no responden a las señales que mi cuerpo emite, mejor dicho, todo mi cuerpo rechaza a mi cerebro. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha sucedido esto, así como del tiempo pasado desde lo ocurrido, porque, no me importa si ha pasado un día o si han pasado cien, yo sigo en el mismo estado al igual que tú en esa misma cama.

Absorta a mis palabras, quizás.

No he sido la misma, todos lo han notado, pero también, todos abandonaron sus _personalidades_ hace ya algún tiempo. Chopper dice que, conociendo mi actitud, jamás se hubiera imaginado ver un cambio tan radical en mí, y sinceramente yo tampoco, he llegado a pensar que has sido tú la ladrona de personalidades. Una sonrisa se me escapa al recordarte, tan llena de ambición, de carácter fuerte, y a la vez comprensivo, recuerdo aún las _correcciones_ que les brindabas al capitán y a los demás, era lo que mantenía equilibrados sus comportamientos. Yo he intentado en algunas ocasiones tomar tu puesto como navegante, pero es increíblemente difícil dirigir el curso de un barco. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de lo importante que es cada uno de los tripulantes, así como cuan necesarias son las funciones que ejercemos.

Me haces mucha falta, no sólo a mí, pero debo decir que como tú eras la única -a parte de mí- siento un gran vacío en _nuestra_ habitación. Si bien, Chopper se ha quedado a dormir en tu lugar los últimos días, extraño tener esas diminutas conversaciones nocturnas, aquellos secretos que sólo compartíamos tú y yo, incluyendo a los chicos. Tú me relatabas tu atracción hacia ese chico, y yo, mi gusto hacia aquel hombre. Momentos como este hacen que vuelva a ser la Robín de siempre.

Sé que tengo que superar en algún momento el veredicto no oficial del doctor. Por más que él trate de ocultárnoslo, la mayoría de nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sucede, aunque claro, la mayoría lo sabemos pero igualmente lo negamos. En lo personal, yo sí tengo una mínima porción de esperanza alojada en mis arterias, aquella pizca de _fe_ que nos mantiene en vela, esa que nos hace anhelar que nuestros sueños en donde despiertas, se conviertan en realidad.

¿Ilusión? Tal vez, soy una ilusa al creer que ocurrirá _algo_ durante tu estado y, de nuevo regreses con tu familia. ¿Miedo? Bastante, me provoca escalofríos el mero hecho de saberte inerte, y aún más, el pánico se siembra en mí al pensar que, tal vez no despiertes. Eso es algo que el médico tiene en un porcentaje más elevado que cualquier esperanza de vida. Tengo miedo de perderte, sentir que se me va la vida junto a la tuya es una espina que cada vez se incrusta más sobre mi pecho, mi garganta ya no guarda la voz que me caracterizaba y, mis ojos son víctimas de un insomnio crónico.

El mundo exterior se ha impactado demasiado con tu estado, los piratas enemigos se mofan del capitán al tener -según ellos- a una tripulación de mediocres a su lado, comenzando por una navegante _moribunda._ Si bien está claro, Luffy se encarga de hacerles saber quienes somos en realidad los piratas de Sombrero de Paja, en especial al bastardo de... Hablarte de esto me quita la poca cordura que me queda salva, es increíble la manera en que me haces falta y, a veces me pregunto: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no fueras tú la que está en coma? Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar en este momento, puedo asegurar que te mantendrías fuerte y con la cabeza fría, porque, pese a que no seas una de las más fuertes físicamente, lo eres mental y psicológicamente, y eso es algo que admiro de ti.

Algo bueno de esto es que la marina ha decidido quitar tu cartel de recompensa, pues, te creen muerta. Así cuando despiertes, podrás pasar desapercibida ante la _justicia._ Pero como todo tiene algún lado indeseable, esto tiene lugar en tu sueño profundo. Si no fuera por la increíble fuerza que nos transmite Luffy, esta tripulación ya se habría ido por la borda. No sé si debería estar sentada a tu lado contándote todo esto, pero no puedo rehabilitar tus brazos y piernas con unas manos tembrorosas, que ni siquiera pueden hacer un simple _Cuatro fleur._

No sabes cuánto deseo que te recuperes, que le muestrea al mundo y a la medicina que eres un caso excepcional, que te levantes, camines hacia la cubierta y sientas el clima en tu piel, como siempre sueles hacerlo. Me encantaría poder platicarte tantas cosas que no tuve oportunidad de sacar a flote, recordar los momentos felices con una sonrisa y los tristes con una aún más grande. Saul una vez me dijo que nadie en esta vida nace completamente solo, pero ahora yo digo que -si se diera otro rumbo- tampoco se muere completamente solo. Realmente me gustaría que vivieras, pero, si el destino quiere otra cosa, estaré junto a ti hasta el final.

 _Como tu hermana mayor._

* * *

El silencio se hacía presente. Despojados de sus prendas, capitán y navegante habían llegado a ese extremo, algo extraño, pero sin duda mágico. No había necesidad de palabras, ellos dos se demostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos únicamente con esa conexión especial que compartían. Uniéndose en alma -ya que, en cuerpo era prácticamente imposible- los jóvenes manifestaban que el sentimiento era mutuo e indestructible. Era por eso que se comunicaban a través de los sueños.

Su mano paseaba por la espalda desnuda de la chica, con la intención de hacerla estremecer, pero había un detalle. La navegante no reaccionaba a ningún contacto que el pelinegro ofreciera, ninguna reacción en su demacrado rostro prueba de la falta de alimentación; sus labios se movían pero su voz no la escuchaba, su mirada permanecía alejada de su alcance, parecía estar ¿pensando? Ese rostro neutro ya lo había reconocido varias veces en los últimos días, pero no lograba entender su significado, y si se lo cuestionaba, ella optaba por cambiar de tema drásticamente.

—¡Luffy! —el aludido parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver su vista a quien lo llamaba. —No prestaste atención a lo que te dije.

—Disculpa, Nami. Estaba pensando en lo hermoso que fue este momento. ¿De verdad lo hicimos? —la incredulidad en su rostro se hacía presente.

Nami, por su parte, le brindó una cálida sonrisa y se dispuso a dar una explicación _entendible_ al chico que la acompañaba. El moreno simplemente la miraba, ya que su pensamiento -de nuevo- vagaba por otro lugar, no comprendía en su totalidad si realmente estaba soñando, o se estaba volviendo loco. El hecho de tener relaciones sexuales en un sueño ¿era normal? Porque parecía bastante realista, tanto el escenario como la actriz.

De una cosa estaba seguro. Al amanecer iría con Chopper a revisar su estado de salud, aunque no fuese algo grave, debería ser tratado. Todo se complicaba cada vez más, desde es estado de salud de sus amigos, como la inestabilidad en el estado mental que se estaba desarrollando. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos una vez más por la navegante, la cual mantenía un rostro iracundo.

—Joder, Luffy. Hoy estás mas distraído que de costumbre.

—Lo siento. Es sólo el hambre que siento. Sanji no ha cocinado la cena hoy tampoco.

—Creo que deberías descansar. Mañana será un día bastante duro.

El capitán aún tenía demasiadas dudas cruzando, una tras otra, en su reducida mente. Él hacía el mayor esfuerzo posible para aclarar, por lo menos una de ellas, pero le resultaba imposible, ya que Nami cada vez le clavaba una nueva. ¿Ahora qué debía pensar con la última frase pronunciada? A la pelinaranja parecía gustarle verlo confuso, pero esta vez no se quedaría con la victoria, podría haberle vencido las ocasiones anteriores, pero ahora sería él quien aclarara sus dudas con las palabras de la joven. Pero antes de siquiera pronunciar una palabra, la navegante agachó su cabeza, ocultando la mirada con su flequillo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —su voz era rasposa y escasa de algún sentimiento. —La marina desapareció mi recompensa, los piratas enemigos se han burlado de ti... —elevando el tono, encaró al capitán. —Dime, Luffy ¿es verdad que has pospuesto tu sueño?

-Nami, Yo ...

—¿En qué mierda estás pensando, Mugiwara? —esta vez su grito resonó por toda la habitación. —Tú no eres el tipo que conocí, no eres el hombre del que... —cortó la frase vertiginosamente mientras volvía a apartar su mirada.

—Lo hago por ti, Nami. —el joven imitó la acción de la navegante. —No quiero poner en peligro tu vida más de lo que ya está.

Esperó por una respuesta que nunca llegó, él no entendía porqué a Nami le molestaba tanto que dejara su sueño de lado por un tiempo, porque, ella sólo estaría dormida poco tiempo, de eso estaba seguro. Entonces no veía ningún problema en eso, aquella mujer hacía cada vez las cosas más difíciles al no querer despertar de su profundo sueño.

Al no ver alguna reacción por parte de la chica, soltó un largo suspiro en resignación. Ella solamente se preocupaba por él y eso lo tenía presente, sabía que no tenía intención alguna de molestarlo o hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, sin embargo, él no podía continuar sin su tripulación completa. Necesitaba verla viva e independiente, al igual que a los demás, necesitaba que se pusiera en su lugar y reflexionara la situación.

Él lo estaba haciendo por una vez en su vida.

—Quisiera que algún día comprendieras mi situación. —susurró el del sombrero de paja. —Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que yo te...

—Creo que deberíamos descansar. Está a punto de amanecer, capitán.

* * *

 **¡Hola! El capítulo 4 ha llegado a su final. Si bien, la historia no está saliendo como me gustaría, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió en su momento.**

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente a** ** _Lenka387_** **y a** ** _Melissa_** **por tomarse un tiempo para responder a mi duda y comentar esta historia. Amé a estas dos personitas con todo mi kokoro! *-***

 **Agradecimientos a las personas que han dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esto, sin duda no es nada fácil capturar la atención de un lector.**

 **Si existe alguna queja o sugerencia, háganmelo saber. De verdad, me gustaría hacer esto lo mejor posible para ustedes, lectores divinos. :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Veredicto final: Esperanza perdida

**Advertencia:** Uso de lenguaje vulgar, puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas.

V.

Veredicto final: Esperanza perdida.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó desesperadamente. —Estás equivocado... ¡Tiene que haber un error! —se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, arrancando algunos de sus cabellos.

—Luffy tiene razón —exclamó alterado el rubio, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. —Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto, Chopper —al borde de las lágrimas fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar.

El reno se había mantenido detrás de las piernas de Robin en todo momento, preso del miedo al imaginarse desde el principio, la reacción de sus nakamas al recibir la dura noticia. Por más que el médico deseara equivocarse, el resultado de los últimos estudios delataban lo que había sospechado hacía un mes.

El capitán era consciente de que algo de ese tipo podía llegar a suceder, pero se había aferrado tanto a la idea de que en algún momento, alguien le dijera lo contrario. Él siempre conseguía lo que deseaba, y esta vez no sería la excepción, a pesar de que los _malditos_ estudios tuvieran una exactitud de 99%. No cabía duda de que el doctor no era digno de estar en su tripulación, si no era capaz de salvar a una de sus nakamas.

El reno, por su parte, se sentía abatido. Había fracasado como médico y les había fallado a sus amigos, le había fallado a _ella._ Su llanto no cesaba, sus pezuñas se encontraban rígidas y apretadas la una con la otra, su frente parecía sentir una fina capa de sudor -aunque él no pudiera sudar a través del cuerpo- y sus ojos estaban hinchados y repletos de lágrimas. Estaba seguro de que había terminado con la poca confianza que aún quedaba entre ellos.

Sin embargo, le había prometido a Hiruluk -en su más reciente sueño- que sería sincero y profesional, por más que les doliera, debían saber la verdad antes de que se hicieran más ilusiones. También le había prometido a Nami un momento atrás, que lo haría, aunque con ella no hubiera podido comunicarse. Él también esperaba a que ocurriera un milagro y no dejaría caer su fuerza de voluntad tan fácil.

Zoro se mantuvo neutro, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mas su mirada en ese momento perdió el poco brillo que le quedaba vivo, una señal de que la noticia, le había dolido más que cualquier herida física. No dejó salir una sola lágrima, pero por dentro, se le partía el alma y la frustración se adueñaba de sus más sanos órganos. La rabia contenida hacía mas de un mes fue liberada tras un granítico golpe que terminó por destruir la puerta de la cocina. Posteriormente, con largas estocadas, se dirigió hacia alguna parte del barco, con un audible rechinido de dientes y las manos tensadas en puños.

Usopp contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el llanto que amenazaba escapar, él tampoco deseaba creer el laudo que había proclamado aquel doctor. Por más que no quisiese culparlo tras rendirse tan fácilmente, no podía evitar sentir recelo hacia su compañero; evitó esbozar algún comentario que atentara contra la escasa unión que se mantenía viva entre ellos. Frunciendo los labios en un intento por reprimir los gritos que acallaba, salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el otro lado del barco, dejando a Chopper aún más conmocionado y abatido.

—Chopper, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —susurró la arqueóloga con un tono de voz comprensivo, pero a la vez ronco, colocándose de cuclillas frente al médico. —Puede ser que te hayas equivocado y...

—¡Claro que está equivocado, Robin! —bramó el capitán, invadido por la ira. —¡Chopper, eres tan idiota que te equivocas en algo tan serio como eso! —relució su claro enojo hacia el reno, asustándolo aún más.

No podía creer que su capitán, junto a sus nakamas, estuvieran dudando de sus capacidades. Tal vez no fuera el mejor doctor del mundo, pero jamás se atrevería a notificar algo que había estudiado más de veinte veces y su resultado fuera el mismo. Estaba seguro de lo que había dicho, así que ellos debían creer en él ¿cierto?

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, dejando escapar las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos; se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos, meditando las palabras correctas para Luffy. Era lúcido al saber que el moreno actuaba por instinto, en ese momento no tenía espacio en su reducido cerebro para procesar toda la información que había recibido tan repentinamente, así que, no lo culparía después por hacer únicamente su trabajo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose esta vez, sólo con cuatro personas: Sanji, Franky, Robín y Luffy. Brook se había marchado hacia algún lugar, indispuesto a seguirle escuchando más, algo que lo mortificaba aún más.

—Lo que estoy diciendo es verdad —reunió todo su valor para finalmente hablar, ceñudo y apretando los dientes contra sí. —El traumatismo cráneo encefálico provocado por aquel accidente ha afectado de manera irreversible al tronco del encéfalo. Su cerebro ha sido incapaz de recibir oxígeno ni flujo sanguíneo en todo este tiempo, algo que debió haber sido evidenciado a los pocos días. Esto, indudablemente es un milagro, Nami se ha mantenido viva después de todo esto, no debería...

—¡Cállate! —cortó severamente Luffy. —No me interesa saber ninguna de las estupideces que estás diciendo. Dices que es un diagnóstico completamente certero ¿cierto? Pues, déjame decirte que yo aún creo en los milagros y nadie le moverá un sólo cabello a Nami. —terminó por expresarse iracundo y carente de raciocinio, dirigiéndose a la concurrida enfermería y antes de entrar, se detuvo unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Los doctores como tú son una mierda... ¡Me dan asco! —exclamó sin voltear a verlo. —Cuando yo vuelva, espero que estés a muchos kilómetros lejos de aquí, porque no quiero verte —finalizada la frase, cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Al darse cuenta de las palabras pronunciadas por su capitán, Chopper se dejó caer en un sentón y comenzó a temblar frenéticamente. ¿Había escuchado bien, o su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala broma? Luffy lo había corrido de su barco, sin siquiera darle una oportunidad de refutar su investigación. El chico había sido demasiado inclemente con sus palabras y los miembros restantes se dieron cuenta de ello, sorprendiéndose evidencialmente en el acto.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer la decisión del capitán sin tomar en cuenta siquiera la opinión de los demás. Luffy estaba siendo cegado por la rabia que había contenido hacía semanas y ahora lo dejaba a flote en contra del pobre doctor; era un acto irracional de su parte culpar de todo a Chopper por ser el _responsable_ de cuidar su salud.

Cómo hacía falta Nami en esos momentos.

Se levantó pesadamente del frío suelo de madera, dispuesto a cumplir con la orden impuesta por el capitán. Ya tenía los ojos bastante rojos e hinchados para soltar una lágrima más, así que, una vez más giró su rostro hacia cada uno de los compañeros que aún lo acompañaban, para finalmente bajar su frustrada mirada hacia el piso. Estuvo a punto de caminar preparado para irse, cuando un par de brazos lo detuvieron. El cálido contacto fue inmediatamente reconocido como la arqueóloga; se dio la vuelta para encarar un rostro empapado de lágrimas, pero aún así, brindándole una maternal sonrisa en un intento por calmarlo.

—No es tu culpa lo que está sucediendo, Chopper —Sanji llamó su atención. —Así que te prohíbo que hagas caso a esa absurda orden de Luffy. —dicho eso, encendió un cigarrillo e inhaló todo el humo que pudo. Algo inusual en él, ya que había dejado de lado ése hábito desde lo sucedido con la navegante.

—... P-pero Luffy es...

—Luffy está dolido por lo que dijiste —volvió a musitar el rubio. —Estoy completamente seguro de que no quiso expresar nada de lo que dijo. Debemos entender que él es el que más ha sufrido con esta situación y por lo tanto, es el que más se aferra a la esperanza de verla en buen estado.

—El cocinero tiene razón, doctor —habló por fin el cyborg, logrando capturar la atención de todos los presentes. —No debes tomar en cuenta la decisión de alguien que no piensa con la cabeza fría, de por sí, Luffy no piensa a la hora de actuar, mucho menos lo hará después de haber recibido un balde de agua helada sobre su espalda.

Franky tenía razón, no tenía porqué seguir una orden de Luffy después de que le colocara los pies sobre la tierra. No había ninguna justificación para que él criticara su conocimiento médico y mucho menos lo insultara; necesitaba asimilar la mortífera noticia y después anunciar cualquier demanda, por ahora, no debía haber pronunciado ninguna palabra.

El reno agradeció mentalmente a sus nakamas por apoyarlo en todo momento. Si bien, al principio todos se sorprendieron -y llegaron a dudar- por tan impactante revelación, al final terminaron aceptándolo, pues, sabían de antemano las palabras que el médico pronunciaría. No era ningún misterio la situación en la que se encontraba la navegante, solo que habían decidido esperar hasta que él lo hiciera oficial.

Pero Luffy no era el único que guardaba hasta la más mínima esperanza dentro de sí. Chopper era contagiado por ese rayo de optimismo que se conservaba intacto en cada uno de sus compañeros, a pesar de saber que científicamente no existía ninguna posibilidad de hacer reversible la contusión cerebral que había dejado en ese estado a la chica. Porque Luffy una vez le contó acerca de sus recurrentes sueños que tenía con la mujer y él, fielmente creía en la posibilidad de la certeza de sus palabras. Una vez le había escuchado a Robin decir que cuando se mantenía una conexión especial con las personas, era posible comunicarse a través de los sueños. Una teoría superficial de algún modo, pero verdadera en todo sentido. Tal vez Nami se había comunicado con él a través de aquel contacto unos momentos atrás.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Chopper revisaba una vez más los últimos estudios que le había practicado a la navegante, esperando encontrar el mínimo error en ellos. Dio un largo suspiro en resignación al encontrar todo tal cual lo observó por primera vez; era la decimocuarta vez que lo hacía y por tanto, la decimocuarta vez que el resultado era el mismo. Se levantó del escritorio con pesadez y se dirigió hasta la cama en la que reposaba la de cabello naranja, subiéndose a la silla que yacía a un lado de la inconsciente, le miró varios segundos y esbozó una melancólica sonrisa._

 _—Cómo me gustaría que todo esto fuese mentira, que sólo estuviéramos en una amarga pesadilla —susurró agobiado después de tomar una de sus manos entre sus pezuñas._

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarle los ojos y a rodar por sus peludas mejillas, apretando con más fuerza la mano de la navegante. Se encontraba en el dilema más grande de su profesión: Ser honesto con sus amigos y decirles la verdad en ese momento, o simplemente esperar a que "algo" ocurriera. No podía cargar más con la culpa de ver todos los días a sus nakamas esperanzados en algo que era evidente, pero tampoco podía mirarles a los ojos después de haberles dicho que era inútil su papel en esa situación._

 _—Dime, Nami... ¿Qué hago? No puedo defraudar su confianza. No puedo mentirles, pero tampoco puedo decirles._

 _Inimaginablemente, ocurrió lo que el doctor menos esperaba: la mano de Nami comenzó a tomar fuerza hasta llegar a sostener una de las pezuñas del doctor. Abriendo los ojos con desmesura, Chopper sintió algo en el tacto de su mano junto a la suya, pensando que tal vez ella quería profesarle algo; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... ¡Eso era un milagro! Nami, aún siendo ajena a la realidad, estaba demostrando su fuerza de voluntad con aquel contacto._

 _—¿Quieres que se los diga, no es así? —habló el reno como si esperara una respuesta. —Lo haré. Gracias por guiarme, Nami —y el contacto emergido por la navegante se desvaneció._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Chopper recobró la compostura y dirigió una última mirada a sus nakamas, que aún se preocupaban por su estado, cerró los ojos por un minuto y los abrió para dar una última explicación.

—Nami sufrió un severo traumatismo cráneo encefálico, por lo tanto, el tronco del encéfalo no es capaz de emitir ninguna orden de respiración, palpitación, presión sanguínea y deglución. La sangre ni el oxígeno fluyen a su cerebro, por lo que ha dejado de funcionar totalmente; debido a que el ventilador médico respira por ella, los órganos como el corazón y el hígado continúan recibiendo oxígeno y pueden funcionar algunos días después, algo que me sorprendió bastante, ya que Nami ha permanecido así durante varias semanas; ella carece de respuesta pupilar a la luz y de respuesta al dolor, algo de lo que no hay posibilidad de recuperación. En pocas palabras: A Nami le fue diagnosticada muerte cerebral.

* * *

 **¡Saludos! El final se acerca y con él, el fin a muchas dudas. Debo admitir que el capítulo ha quedado sumamente dramático y melancólico... Estoy lista para recibir críticas ofensivas y palizas debido al estado de Nami, pero debo decir que, yo aún mantengo mi esperanza firme a que ella reaccione. TnT**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un zukulentho review, sin duda me motivan a seguir escribiendo esta locura. :3**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! *-***


	6. Origen: Belleza trascendental

**Nota:** Despues de un año de publicar esta historia y a casi un año de mantenerla en hiatus, regreso al fandom con el capítulo 6, dando inicio a la segunda mitad de esta trágica historia.

* * *

•

VI.

"Origen: Belleza trascendental"

•

* * *

Mírate, tan pura y tan inocente. Ajena a toda esta mierda a la que llamamos «realidad», sin percatarte de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, que irónicamente, tú lo has causado sin siquiera darte cuenta de ello, inconscientemente. Tan hermosa como siempre, no importa que te mantengas atada a una cama de por vida, ni siquiera importa que no puedas escucharme... Dime, Nami, ¿Acaso importan mis sentimientos hacia ti?

En realidad no lo sé, nunca me había puesto a pensar en todo lo que siento por ti de una manera tan profunda como lo hago ahora. Podrá sonar hipócrita e incluso descarado este hecho, porque debes de estar pensando en este momento que yo nunca tomé enserio el sentimiento del amor hasta ahora, que estás al borde de la muerte. Tal vez no importen ya mis sentimientos, quizá sí. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro: puedo sentir que te importo, aún ahora, en este momento.

No sé cómo explicarlo, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando que siento esto. Pero podría jurar que justo ahora estoy manteniendo una conversación contigo. Esa idea suena totalmente descabellada, ya puedo escuchar a Zoro burlarse de mí por imaginar cosas extrañas y a Luffy golpearme por "charlar" con su navegante, pero ellos nunca comprenderán la reconfortante sensación que invade mi pecho en este momento, como si tú estuvieras despierta, mirándome.

Sentado a un lado tuyo y a la espera de tu despertar, tomo tu frágil y delicada mano entre las mías. Recuerdo que siempre que tú tenías un gesto similar conmigo, me sentía desfallecer, derramando sangre por la nariz al ver de cerca tu escultural cuerpo de diosa. Ahora que te observo mejor, has adelgazado. Tus brillantes y sonrosadas mejillas ahora no son más que un par de pómulos rellenos de un poco de carne; tus grandes y achocolatado ojos se encuentran ocultos por tus párpados y debajo de ellos, las cuencas son cada vez más notorias; y tu delgada cintura, es más delgada aún. Puedo decir incluso que se te notan las costillas a través de la bata blanca que vistes.

No lo soporto más, dejo caer las lágrimas retenidas desde que entré a esta habitación y te vi tan vulnerable. Tengo ganas de fumar, muero de ganas de encender un cigarrillo y darle una calada, pero soy consciente de que aquí dentro no me es permitido ese hábito, por tu salud.

Por nuestro amor.

No el amor que se tienen Luffy y tú, ese amor es tan puro y fuerte que aún me hace creer en los milagros, no sé, quizás ese amor sea tan fuerte y poderoso que sobrepase las leyes de la vida y te la devuelva.

Pero sí un amor fraternal que es inquebrantable, que rebasa los límites entre la vida y la muerte... Un amor fraternal en el que yo soy tu hermano mayor y tú mi bella princesa a la que debo proteger del peligro y de príncipes idiotas como nuestro capitán. Imaginarme todo esto me da nostalgia, porque hace tan sólo unas semanas aún derramaba sangre por ti.

No niego que te amaba con locura y desesperación, incluso más que a mi querida Robin-chan. Hace un par de meses me veía a mí mismo tratando de hacer lo imposible para que tú Desarrollaras atracción hacia mí, siempre con los mismos resultados. Hace unos años, cuando te conocí, había jurado sobre mi vida que te conquistaría, cuando tu corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más.

Que irónica es la vida.

¿Por qué siempre que alguien está entre la vida y la muerte, las personas a su alrededor se dan cuenta de lo magníficas personas que son en su vida?

Soy un gran idiota.

Me di cuenta de lo maravillosa mujer que fuiste en tus momentos de lucidez muy tarde. Aquellos piropos y halagos que te hacía no cuentan, nunca lo hicieron. Esos se los manifestaba a cada mujer bella que aparecía frente a mi vista. Debí haberte recordado lo grandiosa persona que eres, las virtudes que tus sentimientos ofrecen y no sólo adular tu físico. Sí, lo hice un par de veces, pero esas veces fueron suficientes para dejar las cosas como estaban.

Y después de todo este tiempo de no tener la valentía necesaria para acercarme a esta habitación, puedo decirte que por fin he superado mi fobia hacia las mujeres, hacia Robin-chan y sobre todo, hacia ti. Te pido disculpas por no presentarme ante ti en tu estado, y por no preguntar por tu estado; pero puedo jurarte que siempre estaba al pendiente de ti en la lejanía, escuchando con total atención los diagnósticos de Chopper y los testimonios de los demás.

Ahora quisiera decirte tantas cosas que tal vez no llegues a escuchar, cuando tuve tanto tiempo para decírtelas antes... Antes de ese fatídico accidente.

 ** _—Flashback—_**

 _—¡Vayan tras ellos! —la voz furiosa de Nami ordenó al trío monstruoso—. ¡Se llevan mi oro!_

 _—¡Deja de darme órdenes, bruja! —replicó Zoro mientras se encaminaba hacia los ladrones._

 _—¡Como tú digas, mi querida Nami-swan! —el rubio, con corazones en los ojos, se esfumó en una nube de humo._

 _—¡Iré a patearles el trasero! —exclamó el capitán con la energía renovada._

 _Nami suspiró ante la actitud de aquel trío mientras se dirigía hacia la proa del barco; los demás se encontraban recogiendo los cuerpos inconscientes de los enemigos que habían atacado el barco y el trío conformado por Luffy, Zoro y Sanji habían saltado hacia el barco enemigo con el objetivo de recuperar el oro de la navegante y acabar con los últimos hombres que salieron ilesos._

 _Como era de esperarse, aquellos tipos eran pan comido para la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja. Ni siquiera lograron darles una batalla digna y huyeron en cuanto vieron a Luffy estirar su brazo con el fin de propinarles un puñetazo. Indudablemente eran unos cobardes._

 _No obstante, en el Thousand Sunny, cuando todos creían que ya no había enemigos cerca, un hombre de apariencia escuálida y rostro afeminado salió de su escondite para interceptar por la espalda a la navegante, tomándola por el cuello y colocando un filoso cuchillo sobre su cuello._

 _—¿Dónde tienes el oro restante?_

 _Por un momento, Nami tembló en su lugar al no encontrar una alternativa que pudiera servir para escapar del hombre, que no parecía ser más que un payaso; sin embargo, cuando observó a Luffy regresar al barco, sonrió para sí misma, mirando de soslayo a su captor._

 _—Eres tan idiota —susurró ella para que sólo el hombre pudiera escucharla—. Ese oro nadie lo toca, mucho menos un imbécil como tú._

 _Le propinó un codazo en las costillas que lo hizo encorvarse hacia atrás y, por lo tanto, soltarla; el hombre gruñó y antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia su cuerpo; a pesar de la debilidad física de la navegante, logró zafarse del agarre gracias a que el sujeto tampoco poseía una gran fuerza, sin embargo, el brazalete que Nojiko le había obsequiado, quedó en manos de él._

 _—¡Nami! —la voz de su capitán se escuchaba distante—. Ya he pateado sus traseros, Zoro y Sanji se están encargando de recuperar el oro._

 _—Devuélveme eso..._

 _El dedo tembloroso de Nami apuntó hacia el objeto que el hombre ahora sostenía en sus manos observando cóm_ _o lo escudriñaba, como si fuese una baratija sin valor. Cuando ella creía que haría lo que le ordenó, abrió con desmesura los ojos, al ver que el sujeto esbozaba una media sonrisa y reía entre dientes._

 _—¿Y qué, si no lo hago? —el hombre estaba jugando con fuego, sabiendo que estaba en un barco enemigo con siete tripulantes a su alrededor._

 _—Te mataré._

 _La respuesta de la navegante provocó en él una sensación de inseguridad y nerviosismo, no obstante, tragó grueso y estiró aún más las comisuras de sus labios._

 _—Eso quisiera verlo, gatita._

 _Luffy apretó los puños, conteniendo la creciente ira que le provocaba aquel sujeto, pero también, trataba de calmar el agudo dolor en su pecho que había comenzado a invadirlo desde que vio a ese hombre frente a su navegante. Tenía un mal presentimiento._

 _En cambio, Nami gruñó colérica mientras se acercaba al sujeto, que parecía estar impávido, con el puño tenso y la mandíbula apretada, con la clara intención de golpearlo. Incluso, se había olvidado de que tenía su Clima Tact y que era mucho más sencillo acabar con él de esa manera._

 _Y por alguna razón aún más extraña, Luffy se mantenía quieto, sin poder mover sus piernas de ese sitio. El rostro de Nami sólo le hacía incrementar el dolor en su pecho y enterrar los pies sobre la madera del barco, imposibilitando hacer algo en contra de ese tipo. No lo comprendía, él nunca había sentido miedo, mucho menos de alguien tan patético como ese sujeto._

 _¿Miedo?_

 _Monkey D. Luffy no había experimentado esa sensación desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Desde la muerte de su hermano Ace, no había sentido nada parecido. Y ahora, a medida que Nami daba un paso al frente y el hombre retrocedía otro, sólo estaba como un espectador, sin entenderlo._

 _Subió lentamente los escalones que conducían a la cocina y Nami lo imitó, aumentando la velocidad a cada paso; se detuvo a tan solo un metro de distancia de ella, pero la navegante seguía avanzando hacia él con la intención de atraparlo y hacerlo devolver el brazalete. Pero no esperaba que él tuviera un plan improvisado en mente. Ya no le importaba el botín, sólo deseaba salvar su pellejo._

 _Sin que Nami lo esperara, el hombre arrojó el brazalete a su rostro y se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera escaleras abajo con él encima y por lo tanto, se golpeara en la parte inferior de la cabeza. Ese golpe le provocó un chillido de dolor y eso fue suficiente para que el capitán reaccionara y apartara al hombre del cuerpo de su navegante; lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo hizo escupir una considerable cantidad de sangre en compañía de sus dientes frontales; posteriormente, lo lanzó lejos del barco con su particular golpe «Gomu Gomu no Bazooka» y por último, se giró de nuevo en dirección de Nami, abriendo los ojos de par en par al ver la escena._

 _Ella intentaba levantarse, sosteniéndose del barandal. Pero eso no fue lo que a Luffy le causó terror, sino el charco de sangre que había dejado en el último escalón. Aquel golpe en la cabeza parecía que le había afectado de sobremanera, pues ella no podía ni siquiera sostenerse del barandal antes de perder la fuerza y caer de nuevo._

 _Luffy no lo dudó y corrió en su auxilio, sosteniéndola de la cintura y llamando a Chopper, que ya se encaminaba hacia ellos en cuanto escuchó el grito de Nami al golpearse la cabeza. El reno se quedó pasmado de igual manera al ver la sangre en el escalón que resbalaba hacia el césped, por lo que no dudó en revisarla._

 _—Estoy bien —balbuceó Nami con los ojos entrecerrados—. Yo..._

 _No pudo terminar la frase porque cayó en la inconsciencia. Eso alertó al pequeño doctor y al capitán, que la sacudió mientras le gritaba una y otra vez que eso no era divertido, que se dejara de juegos. Chopper lo regañó, avisándole que no era nada conveniente sacudirla de esa manera después de haber sufrido un golpe peligroso en la cabeza, así que le pidió que la cargara hasta la enfermería para poder revisarla mejor._

 _Cuando Zoro y Sanji llegaron, corrieron a la enfermería al ver la sangre en el escalón y césped, ambos dejando los costales de oro regados en el piso. No se esperaban encontrar a todos los miembros de la tripulación afuera y a Chopper encerrado con la navegante y el capitán adentro. Sanji cuestionó a Robin lo que había pasado antes, a lo que la arqueóloga le respondió que no sabía con exactitud, pero la persona herida era Nami._

 _—Parece ser que se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente._

 _Y Sanji no escuchó nada más. Su preciosa "Mellorine" había sufrido un accidente y él no había estado ahí para protegerla. Se sintió estúpido, él nunca podía salvarla, la vez en Thriller Bark era una excepción ancestral de la que estaba sumamente orgulloso, pero había sido porque Luffy se lo pidió. Ahora, no sabía la causa del accidente, pero estaba seguro de que su querida dama no estaba bien. Lo intuyó al ver toda esa sangre regada._

 _Pararon varias horas hasta que el pequeño reno salió de la habitación con una expresión de completa preocupación, algo que alertó a los demás miembros. Sanji lo miró suplicante, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella se encontrara bien y todo se hubiese tratado de un mal rato._

 _—Necesito hacerle estudios —comenzó Chopper—. No puedo decir con certeza lo que provocó aquella contusión, pero he de decir que Nami se ha golpeado en un punto crítico y sospecho que su cerebro ha sido afectado. Espero que mis sospechas sean falsas, pero no descarto nada. Por ahora, sigue inconsciente. Debemos esperar a que reaccione hasta entonces._

 _—Chopper —llamó Robin—. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que todo lo que dices sea certero?_

 _—Para serte sincero, no lo sé —respondió cabizbajo el doctor—. Pero las expectativas son altas... Setenta por ciento, calculo yo._

 _Sanji estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la boca para hablar, el grito desesperado de Luffy proveniente del interior azotó sus tímpanos, haciéndole creer lo peor al rubio._

 _—¡Chopper, Nami se convulsiona!_

 ** _—Flashback End—_**

Si tan sólo me hubiera quedado contigo en ese momento, nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero creo que todo pasa por algo y, si tu destino es este, yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Sonará bastante conformista y muchos podrán decir que mi voluntad y convicción de creer en los milagros ha decaído, pero también soy de aquellas personas que creen en el destino marcado, y el tuyo terminará en cuanto Luffy te deje partir, o renacerá en cuanto un milagro suceda.

Si te preguntas por él, no te preocupes. Luffy ha hablado con Chopper y le pidió una disculpa por tratarlo como lo hizo, así que puedes estar tranquila, nuestro doctor no abandonará el barco.

Y Luffy... Él ha estado bastante inquieto desde que se enteró de tu estado y aún no lo asimila, pero ya está un poco más tranquilo con sus nakamas y con él mismo. Sé que desde ese día no se ha vuelto a acercar a esta habitación, pero siempre vela por ti desde afuera, esperando la más mínima reacción de tu parte o alguna novedad por parte de nosotros.

Una vez me dijo que cada noche se comunicaba contigo desde lo sucedido, a través de los sueños, y yo le respondí que eso era imposible, que su cerebro estaba tan afectado que lo hacía delirar. Pero, ¿sabes algo? En ese momento tuve tanta envidia de que él pudiera comunicarse contigo mientras yo esperaba por tu despertar. Ahora supongo que lo he aceptado y lo he entendido. Luffy tiene un vínculo especial e inquebrantable contigo. El amor que tú sientes por él, es correspondido y, ese amor es tan puro y verdadero que lo vuelve inmortal y supera cualquier plano existencial. Es por ello que ustedes superan las barreras del tiempo y espacio a través de los sueños.

Espero algún día poder encontrar a alguien así. Me llena de felicidad el saber que, a pesar de que caíste inconsciente sin poder expresar tus sentimientos hacia él, tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo mediante los sueños, así tendrás una carga menos cuando despiertes o cuando... Decidas dejarnos.

Mientras tanto, espero por ese milagro del que tanto habla Luffy. Sé que sucederá, porque el instinto de nuestro capitán supera los más insólitos obstáculos.

Sea cual sea ese milagro, sabré que te hará feliz, a él lo hará feliz.

Sea cual sea el resultado final... Será pronto.

 **—To be continued—**

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_

 _Sé que no tengo ninguna justificación para dejar pausada esta historia por un año completo, pero como dije un día: Yo nunca dejaré una historia sin concluir._

 _Primero que nada, me cambié de fandom y no sé cuando vuelva a éste. Todo esto gracias a diversas razones, como lo tóxico que se ha vuelto este fandom (hablando de personajes y quejas hacia los arcos actuales), o a que esta linda autora perdió el interés en toda pareja de esta serie._

 _Me he dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que esto es FF, no le veo sentido a una pareja u otra. Es decir, antes podía dar fundamentos para la pareja LuNa o ZoRo, pero como lo dijo Eiichiro Oda: "Ellos están enamorados de la aventura", así que veo algo absurdo creer que entre mugiwaras podría haber romance, puesto que ellos son como hermanos. Además que por ahora ellos no están interesados en ninguna clase de relación sentimental, hasta haber cumplido sus sueños._

 _Sí, sé que es una opinión muy personal y que muchos no estarán de acuerdo. Es más, ni siquiera sé si alguien lee las notas de autor después de haber leído lo que les interesaba... En fin, no digo que vaya a cambiar el curso de mis historias porque eso sería un gran error. De hecho, ya tengo un final para todas ellas, aunque se encuentre un poco lejano. Porque yo soy de aquellas personas que, para plantear una historia es necesaria una introducción, una idea de desarrollo y un final. Aunque yo piense primero en el final antes que en en la introducción xd._

 _Bueno, no los aburro más y agradezco a las personas que siempre me dejaron un Review o marcaron esta historia como favoritos o la han puesto en alerta. Espero que aún se acuerden de mí y que sigan comentando. Me harían muy feliz._

 _Y sobre las actualizaciones, les prometo que serán pronto, no pasarán del mes. ❤_

 _¡Hasta la próxima! (\•3•)/_


End file.
